Memories
by xxriseoftheguardiansxx
Summary: Alison has lived away from her hometown of Burgess since she was 15 , and now she is going back to her hometown to see her brother Jamie but soon she starts to remember her life before she left. And how mr jack Frost was a A big role in saving her life , he was her GUARDIAN. i suck at summaries but trust me you'll want to read this one (jackxoc)
1. Chapter 1

I never thought this day would come. my 17 birthday the day I go back to burgess i was so excited i finnaly get to see my little brother Jamie , my mom wanted to get all my family

together for a big birthday party for Jamie and I. we share the same birthday but different years of course. I bascally raised jamie because my mom was always out

of town working so it was just me and him . So im on my way back to my hometown. I pulled into the familiar driveway and got my suitcase . I was moving back

to burgess because i decided not to go to a private school anymore and do online school instead because i had to live too far away from my family doing private schooling.

I anxiously rang the doorbell . My mom opened the door. "Alison!" she attacked me with a huge hug causing me to drop my suitcase."hey..mom" i laughed. "wheres jamie?" i asked

"he's up in his room." she nodded towards the stairs smilling. I immedietly started up the stairs,when i got to his bedroom door i knocked then hid around the corner.

he didnt know i was coming i wanted to surprise him , but i also didnt want to give my 10 year old brother a heart attack. I heard him open the door and just before he could walk

back in his room and shut the door i jumped out infront of him "BOO!" he jumped. "Alison!" he smiled and tackled me, i could hear my mom laughing from downstairs , but i

also heard a laugh coming from his room . "who's in your room?" i asked and without a breath he replied "no one" i looked at him with a slight glare and a grin , i shoved

past him into his room ...but no one was there. "hmm your lucky , i know i heard someone " but i just let it go it was probably just one of his friends that wasnt

supposed to come over and he didnt want me knowing he was here." Im going to go unpack and all that k jamie?" he smiled then asked " then we can go ouside and play in the snow?"

"of course!" i smiled back. As i was in my room putting some warm clothes to play in the snow , jamie knocked on my door "are you almost ready?" i lughed " yes im coming go outside

ill be there in a second" "ok!" -I opened the front door and saw jamie throwing snowballs at nothing . "uh jamie?" he looked at me and said "what?" " your throwing snowballs at

nothing" " wait you dont see ja-" he stopped mid sentence at look at something next to him "ok your really freaking me out dude" i laughed. He also laughed nervously "Alison?"

"yea?" " dont you remember?" "remember what?" he sighed "when we were younger , i was about 5 and you were about 13-14 and you almost got hit by that car?" "of course how could

i forget that , it was terrifying" " and dont you remember who saved you , and no one believed us?" i though real hard probably for about 2 minutes before it hit me "omg yes! it was jack

jack frost he saved me!" i cant believe i forgot about him all these years. Jamie was smiling and nodding "you do remember him!" i nodded and laughed i looked back to jamie and standing right next to him was jack frost! i blushed he

is definently better looking now that im older and realize it."I..I ..omg im so sorry i forgot about you" my niebors probaly thought i was crazy. he looked down then back up

again smiling with a little red on his cheeks "its .ok"


	2. Chapter 2

Man how could i forget about JACK FROST! i felt ...horrible because i remember how many people didnt believe me and Jamie when we tried to tell them jack frost saved me , but  
of course that was a looong time ago so it wasnt entirely my fault . "what...what are you doing here with jamie?" i asked curiously "oh well , ive been looking after him for  
awhile now well ever since you left to go to school, because he was alone with your mom always at work." i couldnt help but smile "thank you" jack nodded and said "no problemo,  
Jamie keeps me company as much as i do him" jack kept looking at me and smiling .It was kinda creepy but i couldnt help but blush and look down "well , who wants to have a snowball  
fight?" Jack asked Jamie and I looked at eachother and smiled. I was the first one to throw a snowball and it hit the top of jack's head "oops" i giggled . "oh your getting it!"  
Jack yelled playfully he got closer to me and tackled me into the fluffy snow and started to tickle me "J-a_ckk Stop ..please" i tried to spit out in between laughs  
he finnaly stopped and we both found eachother blushing . Jack stood up and rubbed his pants off , i did the same. "wait Where is Jamie?!" "calm down " jack laughed " he went inside"  
i sighed "ok" i nervously rubbed the back of my head.


End file.
